


A bit of real life

by MihaT



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibal in love, Children know the truth, Fannibals, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Men in love, Never stop trying to #SaveHannibal!, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MihaT/pseuds/MihaT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something what really happend (I swear!) & made me smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bit of real life

**Author's Note:**

> Now on Tumblr, too :-) http://mihatrochael.tumblr.com/post/160158419991/theyre-in-love

My parents are divorced and I live with mother. A few days ago, I visited father’s family and had really interesting chat with my little half-sister (6 years old).

She watched pictures in my mobile phone and with childish interest asked me who are these people... I have photos of some Hannibal characters there.

Then she saw this photo:

And without any knowledge about Hannibal she said immediately:

"They're in love...?"

"Yes, they are," I answered.

"Two men? Chi chi," she noted with amusement.

"Yes, why not?" And she responded naturally:

"So they'll marry maybe?"

 

_Well, can Hannigram be more explicit? :D Even little children see it..._

 

I was only able to remember some old tweets (maybe from Red Dragon Con?) claim that Mads Mikkelsen said Hannibal and Will got married and have dogs. So I answered with pleased laugh:

"According Mads, they already did it..."

And then we continued to next picture.

 

°°°

Later that day she asked me why he's picking his nose here:

But it is another story...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker so there are some mistakes (probably). Feel free to correct me ;-)


End file.
